


Trouble in Paradise

by RevolutionaryWarLove



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Mild Language, Rape, Smut, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryWarLove/pseuds/RevolutionaryWarLove
Summary: Maria and Eliza are caught sitting in Liza's bedroom getting a little heated with each other, by Philip. He finds himself much against this and he decides as Eliza's father, to show her what "real sex" should be like.





	1. 'Real Sex' is Between a Man and Woman

Eliza looks into Maria’s eyes and Maria looks back at her with a blush. They slowly move a hand to each other’s cheek and lean in, meeting each other in a loving, passionate kiss.

Eliza giggles naughtily, smirking lightly as her other hand travels up to squeeze Maria’s breast.

She moans almost immediately, the new feeling pleasuring her in a way nothing else has ever pleasured her before.

Eliza continues to squeeze her breast, enjoying those small, encouraging sounds. They continue to kiss deeper as Eliza reaches to unbutton Maria’s top, pulling it off, and then doing the same with her bra. Maria breaks the kiss for a moment to nod, telling Eliza to continue.

She smirks and her hand returns to Maria’s breast. She squeezes it and rolls her soft nipple between her fingertips, causing Maria to flip her head back, moaning, “Yes Eliza~”

Meanwhile, Philip comes billowing up the stairs, attempting to check on the two girls. Neither Eliza nor Maria hear him and continue their actions, Maria growing progressively louder.

He hears Maria and quietly opens the door. His eyes dart to the two young girls and watches for a minute before clearing his throat loudly to alert the girls of his presence.

Eliza stops immediately and throws a blanket to Maria for her to cover up. She doesn’t bat an eye to her father. She just stares at the wall.

“Maria,” Philip stares coldly at her. “Go home. I wish to not see you two like this anymore.”

Eliza looks at Maria and nods her head, telling her it was okay. Maria puts her bra and shirt back on before getting up and walking out of the house without another word.

Eliza then turns to face her father, her knees brought tightly to her chest. Philip glares at her. “Elizabeth Schuyler,” he speaks. “What the hell were you doing with that girl?”

She moves her head down, looking away from him. “Kissing her,” she murmurs.

“You will not kiss a girl like that. I have set instructions for your life and you will complete them. You understand?” He continues looking at her.

“But I love her. And I always will.” She looks up and rests her head on her knees. “I want to have sex with her and kiss her just like I would with a boy.”

He steps closer to her and crosses his arms. “You will _not_ be in love with a girl. You also cannot have real sex without a man.”

She looks up at him and stands close. “I will love her. And I _can_ have real sex with a girl. I am not changing who I am, just to make you happy.”

He raises his brow and pushes her onto the bed harshly. She whimpers and decides it is best not to speak anymore. Philip proceeds to pull off her shorts whilst whispering softly, “I’m going to fix you. Don’t fight me, Eliza. It’s going to be okay.”

She shakes her head and tries to pull her shorts back on. He pulls them completely off and starts unbuckling his pants. “Daddy’s going to help you, Eliza. You’re going to be cured of your disease.”

Eliza starts to cry, knowing exactly what he meant. “Daddy, no. I d-don’t want to be.”

He pulls her underwear down and off, along with his own, and straddles her on the bed. “Shhhhh Eliza.” He wipes her tears. “It's all going to be okay.”

She wanted to push him away, but she couldn’t. Tears just streamed down her cheeks. She couldn’t stop him at all.

He slowly inserts himself in her and she screams in pain, crying even more. He wipes her tears again. “Eliza,” he starts moving in and out of her. “This is what real sex is. Between a man and a woman.”

She continues to cry and tries to use her arms to push him away. He kept going, moving a little quicker, unfazed by her actions. “Don’t cry Eliza. Daddy is taking good care of you. He’s helping to cure your homosexual disease.”

“D-daddy no. I love her. She can give me sex just as good a man.” She whimpers. He shakes his head and thrusts in and out of her faster, his hands coming down to hold her hips to the bed. “This is what straight people do. And this is what I want you to do when you’re older. It’s okay. This is good for you to know about.”

She shakes her head back and forth, and then puts her hands over her face. She almost thought she was dreaming and couldn’t wake up. Philip continues to pump in and out, going deeper into her.

She screams in pain and cries again. She had been a virgin up until now and it was extremely painful to her. Real sex was enjoyable. This was far from that.

“Eliza, it’s okay. I’m just fixing you. This is what it feels like with a man and I need you to learn that. There’s nothing to be afraid of. This is what normal people do. I’m showing you this because I love you. I want you to be okay when I let you on your own and you know how to do this with a man.” He speaks softly, continuing to speed up his actions.

“I hate you for doing this!” She yells at him. “I don’t love you.”

He takes this and it fuels his actions. He speeds up more, pulling out and completely thrusting into her again. “You’ll love me when this is all over, Eliza. You’ll be fixed and you won’t love girls anymore, okay?”

“I’ll always love her! I’ll never love you!” She screams at him in frustration and pain. He again uses this to fuel himself and keeps going until he releases inside her, filling her completely. He soon after pulls out and puts his clothes back on. “You’ll love me when you realize I’ve saved you. Good night, Eliza. Sleep well.” He walks out and quietly shuts her door, leaving her half naked on the bed and in great pain.

She lays there and cries. She decides to get up and changes into a set of pajamas, then lays down again to fall asleep.

 

Eliza went to school as normal and interacted with her family as normal in the days after. She couldn’t let anyone know what had happened that night; not even her oldest sister, Angelica. Surely she would not be happy with her father. The secret bottled up inside her, but she couldn’t tell anyone what had happened. It would make her father lose his job as senator or worse; he could even be arrested.


	2. Eliza, who have you been sleeping with?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza finds herself sick one cold morning. She calls Philip home from work and negatively surprises him.

A month or so later, on a cold Saturday morning, Eliza wakes up, feeling terribly sick. She gets up quickly and goes to the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet and throwing up. She thought that she might have just been sick. It was winter there and flu bug was everywhere. She decided to call for Angelica, knowing that she could tell her what was going on.

Angelica came running in seconds later. Eliza sat up against the bathtub, a hand on her stomach. She looks up at her. “I don’t feel good. I don’t know what’s wrong.” Angelica sits next to her and feels her head. “You don’t have a fever.” She starts thinking of other things and stands up. “Eliza, when was the last time you had your period?”

Eliza looks at her and speaks, “About a month and a half ago. I’m never this late. I’m hoping it will come soon.”

Angelica shakes her head and hands her a pregnancy test. “I want you to use this. I know you’re only 16 and I trust that you’d be smart when you’re with a boy, but things can happen.”

“O-okay.” She stands up and uses the test, then sets it on the bathroom counter, staring at it and waiting for results. Angelica watches her facial expressions and the test, anxiously waiting for them to show some sort of change. As soon as the test changes, Eliza grabs it and looks at it, a hand coming quickly over her mouth to muffle a scream. She starts to cry.

Angelica grabs it from her and looks at her. “Okay. Who have you been sleeping with, Eliza? You’re 16. Imagine what mother is going to say about this.”

“Daddy…” she whimpers through her tears. “Yes him too, Eliza. Now who have you been sleeping with?” Angelica asks again.

“D-daddy, r-raped m-me.” She continues to whimper, then starts to sob.

Angelica looks at her in shock and drops the test to the floor. She hugs Eliza quickly, knowing she wouldn’t lie about something like that.

Eliza sobs in her arms. “H-he walked in on Maria and I when we were about to have sex. H-he made her leave and then tried to show me what real sex was like to ‘fix’ me.” Angelica looks at her, curious to what ‘fix’ meant. “What do you mean by ‘fix’?”

“He wanted to make me straight.” She says blankly. “N-now I’m pregnant. With his child.” She almost gags at the thought. “I need him home. Call him from work.”

“Okay…” Angelica whispers and kisses Eliza’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.” She walks to her bedroom and calls her father at work.

“Hello?” Philip answers.

“Eliza needs you home. She wants to talk to you.” She tells him.

“Okay. I’ll be home in ten minutes. I’ll see you soon.”

“Thank you daddy. Goodbye.” She hangs up, not letting her father respond.

Philip then rushes home. In the meantime, Eliza and Angelica head downstairs and sit on the couch in the living room, Eliza holding the positive test behind her back.

He walks in the door and goes to the living room, looking at the two girls. “Hi. What’s going on?” Angelica stands and death stares her father. “What did you do to Eliza?” He shakes his head in shock. “What do you mean ‘What did I do to Eliza?’”

Angelica looks to her and sighs. “Go ahead.” She whispers. 

Eliza shakily pulls the test out from behind her back and points it in Philip’s direction, tears flooding her eyes. 

He takes it, knowing exactly what it was. “Oh my god…” He stares at it while Eliza starts to cry. “E-Eliza, I’m…I’m so sorry.” He speaks. 

Angelica continues to stare him down. “You just got your own daughter pregnant. A girl who came from the same sperm that has just gotten her pregnant. How do you explain this? How is mother going to react?” He shudders at the thought of his wife and how mad she could be. “I…I don’t know how to explain it. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I hadn’t thought that what I was doing was wrong at the time. I’m so sorry Elizabeth.”

Eliza becomes extremely angry. “You could have listened to me explain myself before you tried to ‘fix’ me! You could have talked to me about it! You’ve ruined my life!” She screams at him. “I’m fucking sixteen and I’m already going to be a mother because of YOU!” She settles down again and sobs into the couch. Angelica quickly sits next to her and rubs her back gently. “You should be deathly ashamed.” She scolds her father. 

He looks at the floor. “I am ashamed. I’m so sorry. This shouldn’t have ever happened.”

Angelica continues rubbing Eliza’s back as she sobs. “Leave. We’ll talk to mother. I don’t want to see you right now. You hurt my sister more than a temporary bruise. You’ve upset me greatly and I’m not going to let you stand here in front of me, just to say you’re sorry.”

Philip nods sadly. “Yes Angelica.” He whispers and leaves towards his office. Eliza cuddles into Angelica, and continues to cry. “W-when i-is m-momma c-coming h-home?” She stutters, choking on her tears. Angelica hears a car pull up in the driveway and frowns. “Right now. Do you want to tell her or should I?” She asks softly. “I can tell her.” Eliza wipes her eyes and fans her face to calm down as much as she could before she saw her mother.

Catherine gets out of the car and walks to the front door. She opens it and walks inside, flopping down on the couch in exhaustion. She looks at Eliza and notices her tear stained face and red eyes. “Eliza, is something wrong?” She asks

Eliza nods and gets up, running over to her mother and collapsing into her arms in a cuddle. “What’s wrong?” Her mother strokes her hair. Eliza pulls the pregnancy test from her pocket and lays it in front of the two of them. Catherine’s eyes widen angrily. “Elizabeth Schuyler, what have you been doing? Who have you slept with?” Eliza starts to cry again. “I haven’t slept with anyone momma. I swear.” She didn’t want to tell her mother what was going on with Philip. She was much too embarrassed.

Her mother shakes her head, completely and utterly frustrated. She looked as though she wanted to scream at Eliza, but didn’t. “Elizabeth, you  _ cannot _ get pregnant without a man. What have you been doing?”

She once again collapses in tears and squeaks, “D-daddy raped me.” Her mother gasps and becomes even angrier. “WHAT DID HE DO?” Eliza whimpers at her tone of voice. “He found out about Maria and I. He said that I needed to be cured of my disease. He said it’s what real sex is.”

Catherine shakes her head and hugs her close. “Sex is in love, darling. I don’t care if you’re lesbian, bisexual or straight. Sex is sex and it’s a beautiful thing of life. You have no reason to be changed in who you are. Maria is a wonderful girl and I’m proud of you for sticking up for what you believe in.” She kisses Eliza’s head and rubs her arm to calm her down. Eliza looks up at her and mouths a ‘thank you’. Her mother smiles but turns to her serious mind again. “What are you going to do with the child? You’re far too young to raise it. I think you should abort it.” Eliza quickly shakes her head. “Momma, I can’t. I can’t kill something or anything like that. It’s so mean. It’s like killing a person.”

Catherine looks back at her. “Baby it’s going to be so much easier if you get rid of it. You’re too young to raise a child. You still have school to finish and friends to be with. You shouldn’t be stuck at home with a child you don’t want.”

“Momma, I can’t kill it. I don’t want to be a mother, but I cannot kill a child. I’m sorry. I want to keep going. It’s not fair for a child to have a chance of life and then it be killed. The child could cure cancer or do something that I can’t.” Eliza replies

Her mother sighs. “If this is really what you want to do, then I’ll support you as best I can. Meanwhile, your father will  _ NOT  _ be trying to support you. I don’t want him to  _ EVER _ touch you or your sisters again. If he does, you need to let me know.” 

Eliza nods and hugs her mother tight. “Thank you. I love you.” She smiles and hugs her back. “I love you too Eliza. And I want you to be with Maria. Live your dream of finding someone you love, not someone you’re with just because your father wants you to be with that person. I’ll support you no matter what you choose.” She kisses her head and lets go of her. 

Eliza smiles a bit. “Thank you.” 

Catherine nods and smiles at Eliza. “You’re welcome baby.” She stands and brushes herself off. “I’m going to talk to your father. I’ll be back.” She walks off to Philip’s office and stands in the doorway.

Eliza nestles soundly into the couch and plays on her cellphone, texting a few friends.

 

Philip sits at his desk, looking through different things for work. Catherine still stands at the doorway and speaks up. “Philip Schuyler.” He gulps and moves so he’s looking at her. He manages to fake smile. “H-hi love.”

She stares him down and gets close to him. “What did you do to our daughter?!” He shivers, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I was showing her what proper sex was. I didn’t think it was wrong at the time…”

Catherine smacks him. “You had no right to do this! She’s sixteen! She can make her own choices and if she wants to be with a girl, she has that right!” He holds his cheek. “I know. I get that now. I’m sorry I did this.” 

She glares at him. “That’s it? You’re ‘sorry’? You got a child pregnant. You got our own daughter pregnant. The same DNA that created her is now creating an entirely new child inside her. It’s disgusting!” She was infuriated

“I know. I know. What else do you want me to say? I’m going to support her as much as I can. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” He looks sadly at the floor. 

She smacks him again. “You will not support her in this. You’ve done enough to that poor child. I frankly don’t even want you in this house, but I need your financial support and you  _ will _ stay here or I will get authorities involved.”

He shakes his head. “I still love you. I don’t want this to break us apart. This is still our daughter and she needs help now.”

She sighs, becoming a bit calmer. She thinks for a minute. “Fine. But I’m not saying I love you back right now. You’ve hurt her  _ and  _ me. She was a virgin until you did this. And you’re not small either. I’m sure she was in a great deal of pain…Don’t you dare try to touch me for a long time. I don’t trust you right now and I don’t know if I ever really will.”

He nods in understanding. “I won’t. I’m sorry baby.” She shakes her head and walks out. He calls out after her, “I love you.” And she doesn’t respond.


	3. My Baby Girl, My Dead Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza has her gender ultrasound and it's a blessing to the Schuyler girls, while Philip finds himself in some legal trouble.

Five months pass and Eliza now has a small belly. She’s been taken from school to hide it from classmates and it’s the morning of her gender ultrasound.

Catherine wakes up that morning and goes into Eliza’s bedroom. She smiles and stands next to her bed, gently stroking her back. “Good morning sweetheart. It’s time to get up.” She whispers.

Eliza wakes up and groans. “I don’t want to get up.” Her mother laughs quietly. “You’re going for your ultrasound today. You get to see if you’re having a little girl or boy.”

She brightens immediately but then mellows again. “Does it hurt? What will they do?”

Catherine smiles, “It’s not going to hurt. They’ll put a little bit of gel on your stomach and move a censoring wand overtop. There will be a monitor that will show a picture of the baby. It’s just like an x-ray. It helps them see if the baby is growing properly and if it’s a boy or girl. It’s really simple. You’ll do fine, Eliza.”

Eliza nods and gets out of the bed. She throws on a clean maternity top and a pair of elastic sweatpants. She giggles as she puts her hand on her stomach and looks at her mother. “It’s getting so big. Only a few more months I think.”

She smiles again. “Yes, the last few months can be a little more stressful just because you’re not sure when it’s to come, but I’ll help you through it. I promise.”

Liza finishes changing and hugs her mother. “Thank you momma.” Catherine kisses the top of her head and hugs her back. “You’re welcome sweet heart. Now let’s go see your baby.”

She giggles. “Yay!” and gently runs downstairs to the car with her mother. They both get in the car and Catherine starts driving towards the maternity office. “Eliza, when we get there, go in, give them your name and tell them that you’re there for an ultrasound. They should have your name on file already from your first appointment. They’ll have a questionnaire for you to fill out I believe. I’ll be right behind you.” She nods as they pull up to the place and Eliza gets out. She cautiously walks into the office and goes to the lady at the front.

The woman smiles at Eliza. “Hi. Can I have your name?” She takes a small breath, “Elizabeth Schuyler.” The lady types in the computer and gives her a clipboard with some questions on it. “When you’re done, bring it back to me and someone will be out to take you to the back, okay?”

Eliza nods and goes to sit down next to her mother. She starts answering the questions and finishes about ten minutes later. She returns the clipboard and moments later, a doctor calls them to go back. She stands with her mother and walks back.

The doctor smiles at Eliza. “Eliza Schuyler, is it?” She nods. “Okay. Can you lie down on the table and lift your top so I can see your stomach?” She again nods and does as told, showing her round, medium sized belly.

Catherine sits in a nearby chair and watches what’s going on. The doctor puts his hands on and around Eliza’s stomach. “I’m just going to feel around a little and see if everything is okay before we do the ultrasound, okay?” She nods and turns her head to her mother as he does what he needs to do. He finishes a little later then goes over to the side, setting up the ultrasound monitor and materials.

Eliza turns her head back to him and watches. He gets everything set up and turns to Liza. “Do you know how this works, Eliza?” She smiles and nods, “My mom told me. I’m ready.” He smiles back, “That’s good. I’m going to put the gel on you and then I’ll use the machine. You can watch the monitor if you’d like.” He puts a bit of jelly on her stomach and moves the sensor around in it to get it calibrated. She giggles and looks up at the monitor. He watches the screen and moves the wand around to different places then shows a picture of the baby. “Miss Schuyler, it looks to me like you’re having a healthy baby girl.”

Eliza grins and motions for her mother to come over, “Momma, look!” She points to the screen. Catherine stands and walks to the side of the table and looks at the screen. She smiles, “Eliza, that’s your baby girl. It’s only a matter of time till it’s in your arms.” 

Eliza cries, giggling through her tears, “I’m almost there.” She whispers. The doctor cleans her up then hands her a picture of the ultrasound as she sits up. “You’ll have one more, a month before your due date, to make sure everything is okay and if the little one has moved to where it needs to be, okay?” 

Catherine smiles at him, “We will be back. Thank you.” He nods and walks out of the room, leaving the two to walk out on their own.

They walk out together, Eliza clutching the picture in her fingers. They go back home and Eliza heads straight in to Angelica in the living room. She sits down next to her and cuddles into her a bit, the picture held out in front of them.

Angelica smiles, “Girl or boy?” Eliza grins, “It’s a girl!”

She giggles and hugs Eliza. “Oh I’m so excited. I’m going to be an aunt.” Eliza giggles, “Yes you are and it’s only a little bit of time before she’s here.” Angie keeps smiling, “Do you have a name picked out yet?” Liza gasps, “No I don’t. What do you suggest?”

Angelica thinks for a moment, “What about Chloe or Abigail? I think those are cute.” Eliza tosses her head back and forth while thinking, “I don’t know. I’ve always loved the names Theodosia and Reese.” Angie’s eyes widen in excitement, “Theodosia Reese! It’s beautiful!” Liza smiles, “I love it!”

Catherine walks into the living room with the girls and sits down on a couch opposite them. “What are you two carrying on about?” She laughs. Eliza smiles at her mother. “We decided together that my little one shall be named Theodosia Reese.” She smiles, “Aww sweet heart, I love it. That’s a gorgeous name.”

Eliza giggles, “Thank you momma. I’m so excited. I mean it sucks because I’m having a child at 16, but it’s  _ my _ child. It’s crazy.”

All of them start giggling until a hard knock is heard at the door and Eliza jumps. “Is someone at the door?” 

 

Catherine nods, “Let me see who it is.” She goes to the door and opens it, a police officer standing there. “Oh…shit.” She whispers.

The officer pulls out a badge and speaks in a low voice, “Ma’am is there a Philip Schuyler living here?” She nods, “I’ll go get him.” She walks to his office, “Phil, there’s someone here for you.”

He turns in his chair to face her, “Who is it?” She replies, “Some gentleman who just wants to talk to you. He specifically asked for your name.” He sighs and gets up, walking out to the front door. The officer smirks slightly, no smile prevalent on his face. Philip jumps a bit. He knew exactly what was going on.

The officer looks at him, “Philip Schuyler, you’re under arrest for rape of an adolescent. Put your hands behind your back, sir.” He does so and looks at his wife, whispering, “Catherine, did you do this?” as the man puts the handcuffs tightly on his wrists.

She crosses her arms and nods, “You hurt our little girl and while she is slightly happy to be having a daughter, she’s still extremely hurt by you and requested this happened. We’ll see you in court when it comes time.” She smirks and turns away from him and the officer.

The policeman guides him out to the car and puts him in, the three women watching from the window. Eliza sighs happily as the car pulls away and she lies down on the couch. “Thank you for taking care of that momma.”

Catherine smiles and kisses her forehead, “You’re welcome sweet heart. Now he can’t hurt you anymore and we have all of the evidence needed for court right here.” She puts a soft hand on her belly, rubbing her thumb gently. “DNA is everything in times like this. If the sequence of the child matches your father’s, the judge won’t need anything else to look at.”

Eliza nods, “Good to know. But what’s going to happen to Daddy?” Her mother shrugs, “It’s hard to tell right now. He could be in jail for a while. I know for a fact that he lost his job as senator, but we’ll still get financial support while he’s in. Everything is going to be taken care of. We don’t have to worry.” Liza smiles, “Okay.”


	4. Welcome to the World, Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza delivers her little one and she's a beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how stupid this chapter might sound but my brain went crazy on how much fun this was to write. Enjoy.

Eliza is awoken in great pain late one night. She curls up into a ball and clutches onto her firm, rounded baby belly. She had multiple things run through her mind, none of which that she would become a mother in a little under an hour. She tries getting up out of the bed, only to find herself in more pain, and she starts to cry. “MOMMA!!” She screams as loudly as she can.

Her mother darts into the room and turns the light on. “Elizabeth, what’s wrong?” She turns to look at her. “It hurts.” Eliza replies, wincing in pain as a contraction hit her. Her water breaks and a slight puddle forms on the bedsheets. She now screams in pain, tears streaming everywhere on her cheeks.

Catherine runs over to the bedside and kneels down, her hands coming underneath of Eliza’s stomach to feel around. “Eliza, I don’t want to stress you out, but you’re in labor. You’re going to be a mommy really soon.”

Eliza looks at her with wide eyes and shakes her head. “No I don’t want to be a mommy. Not yet. It hurts.”

Her mother nods her head. “She can’t wait any longer to come out, Eliza. Come on. We’re going to get you to the hospital, okay?”

“Momma it’s really bad.” She whimpers and another contraction hits her. She cries harder in pain. Catherine speaks soothingly, “I know it is baby, but it’ll be over soon. Just breathe in and out. This is how I was with you when you were born. It’s over in less than an hour. It’s really quick, okay? Just breathe and it will be fine.”

“Ok-kay.” She says shakily and tries to breathe as told. Her mother nods. “That’s it Eliza. Now I’m going to pick you up and we’re going to go have your little girl at the hospital. I’ll get Maria on the phone when I get you there, but you need to go before anything else.” Eliza nods, breathing out heavily as more contractions hit her. She didn’t care for the moment if Maria was there. She just needed this child to be out of her so she could be normal again.

Catherine lifts her up out of the bed, stumbling backwards a bit, but steadies herself and walks downstairs to the car. She puts Eliza in and goes to the driver’s side, starting the car and speeding off to the hospital. Eliza sits in the passenger’s seat in pain, groaning loudly and sharply every time a rush of pain hit her. She tries to breathe as much as she can.

“Just a little longer and you’ll be done. I promise.” Her mother tells her as she pulls into the labor and delivery area. She parks the car at the side and gets Eliza out quickly, running into the hospital and setting her down in a wheelchair. She wheels her over to the front desk. “Elizabeth Schuyler.” She tells one of the nurses. “She’s in labor. Her water already broke at home. She seems really close to needing to push.”

Eliza listens in on the conversation slightly, making out simple words while overcoming pain. Tears continue to flood her face and she screams in pain as a hard contraction comes. “Momma it hurts.” She repeats the same way as before.

The nurse nods to Catherine and wheels Eliza off to a room, her mother following closely behind. They get Eliza into the bed and change her into a bright pink gown. Her mother grabs tight of her hand. “Squeeze my hand when it gets really bad. You’re doing great. Just remember to breathe. Theodosia Reese is coming soon.” She smiles at Eliza and she attempts to smile back, but instead squeezes her mother’s hand with the feeling of a huge rush of pain. She starts to cry again and breathes. “That’s it Eliza. Just a little more.” Catherine looks over at the door as the doctor comes in.

He sits at the foot of the bed and props Eliza’s legs up as needed. He feels around and makes sure everything is okay, then looks up to Eliza. “You can push now. You shouldn’t need to do it much. Your baby girl is almost here.” He smiles.

Her mother looks at her and squeezes her hand, then wipes some tears from her cheeks. “It’s okay Eliza. You can do it. Just squeeze my hand and breathe. If you need to scream, then scream. It’s all going to be okay.”

Eliza looks at her with fear in her eyes, but then squeezes her hand and pushes out. She screams loudly in pain and breathes heavily. Catherine brushes the hair from her face and smiles. “That’s it. A little more.”

Eliza cries again, “Momma, I can’t. It hurts.”  Her mother squeezes her hand. “Yes you can. I know you can. It’s all okay.”

The doctor looks in and sees the end of the little girl’s head. “One more good push Elizabeth. I can see her head. You’re doing very well.”

She pushes hard and screams as loud as she can, gripping her mother’s hand tight. She hears a little girl start to cry and relaxes. Catherine looks at the little girl and a tear runs down her cheek. “Oh Eliza. She’s gorgeous.” The doctor and nurses then run the newborn off to be cleaned, measured and fingerprinted. Eliza watches and starts to panic. “Momma, what are they doing?”

Her mother brushes the hair out of Eliza’s face again. “They’re going to clean her up and measure her to see how big she is and if she’s a healthy size. It’s normal. She’ll be out in a little bit.”

 

Maria comes running down the hospital hallways, yelling, “Eliza!” repeatedly. Eliza hears her and giggles. “Can you get her? She’s probably scared to death right now.” She nods and goes to the hallway. She spots Maria and grins. “Maria, she’s in here. She’s alright and so is Theodosia.”

Maria beams and runs to the room. “Eliza!” She almost screams and hugs her, planting a small kiss on her cheek. “You did well. I’m so proud of you.”

Eliza giggles tiredly. “Thank you baby. I’m just waiting to see her. They took her about 10 minutes ago and momma says she should be coming back soon.”

Catherine pipes in, “She’s absolutely beautiful. I can promise you that.” Maria and Eliza smile in sync and kiss each other softly before being interrupted by a nurse, holding little Theodosia. She smiles and walks over to the bedside. “Would you like to hold her?” Eliza grins, nodding her head quickly. The nurse lowers the child into Eliza’s arms and Liza starts to cry. “This is my baby girl. This is my Theodosia.” She smiles up at her mother and Maria, tears still running down her face. Maria smiles and kisses the little girl’s head then Liza’s cheek. “She’s beautiful just like you.” Eliza giggles through her tears and the little one starts to cry. She immediately stops crying and her eyes move straight up to her mother’s. “Momma, what did I do wrong?”

Her mother chuckles quietly. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Liz. It’s her way of saying she wants something. She could be hungry. Do you know how to feed her?” Eliza shakes her head and Maria steps away a bit, knowing that her mother was going to help. Catherine kneels down at the bed. “You can breastfeed her, okay?”

Eliza hesitantly nods.“So what do I do?” Catherine smiles. “Move her so she’s close to your chest and she’ll attach to you. I did this with all three of you. It’s not the best feeling in the world, but it’s interesting to see.”

Eliza does just as her mother tells her and she smiles as the child starts to feed. “Momma, I’m doing it.” She giggles. “It feels really weird though.” Her mother nods, grinning happily. “It will until you get used to the feeling of it. Once you do, it gets really easy. When she lifts off of you, you’ll know she’s finished.”

“Okay.” She continues smiling at the newborn as it feeds and softly kisses her head. Maria steps towards Eliza again and rubs the newborn’s back gently. She tears up and smiles. “My girlfriend had a baby.” Eliza nods, smiling happily and the little girl detaches from her. She moves the gown back to where it was. “Would you like to hold her Maria? You can sit in the bed with me. Come on.” Maria shakes her head. “I can’t. I don’t want to hurt her.”

Eliza moves over in the bed so Maria can sit. “You won’t hurt her. I want you to hold her. It’s okay.” Maria smiles a little and gets onto the bed, sitting next to Eliza. She holds her arms out to take the child. Eliza gently gives Theodosia to her. “There you go. She’s so sweet.”

Maria starts to cry. “Eliza, she’s beautiful. You should be so proud.” Eliza smiles warmly and rests her head on Maria’s shoulder. “Thanks baby. And I am very proud. Within the first three months, I debated over and over again if I should have gotten rid of her. I’m glad I didn’t. I’d regret that day if I had.”

She smiles, wiping her tears. “I’m glad you didn’t. She’s so sweet. She’s going to grow up and be brave, just like you.”

Liza kisses her cheek. “I love you so much, Maria.”

She responds and kisses her cheek back. “I love you too.”

The next morning, Eliza, her mother and Maria all leave and return home. Eliza carries the little girl in and sits on the couch with her. Angelica comes rushing downstairs as soon as the door opens and grins. “Let me see!” She giggles. Eliza nods happily and motions for Angelica to join her. She sits next to Eliza and gently kisses the child’s head. “Theodosia Reese Schuyler. Welcome home little one.” She smiles. Maria sits at the opposite couch, smiling at the two sisters. Angelica looks over at Maria and smiles wider.

“I’m sure you’re proud. This is really special.”

Maria nods, “I’m very proud. My girlfriend had a baby.” She smiles at Eliza and Theodosia


	5. All Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years pass by. All have grown up.

Many months and years go by and both Maria and Eliza are now twenty-six years of age. Theodosia has grown up to be a beautiful ten year old and looks just like her mother. Philip is still in jail and will stay there for another five years, while Catherine lives in the house with Peggy as she still does not have a significant other.

Eliza and Maria stand in their small apartment, getting ready for the day. Eliza is a stay at home mother and Maria has a job being a child protective agent. Theodosia is in fourth grade.

Theo runs to Eliza by the front door, “Mommy, look!” She wiggles a loose tooth with her tongue. Eliza laughs, “Sweetheart, that’s awesome. When it falls out you can put it under your pillow and wait for the tooth fairy to come.” Her daughter giggles, “Yeah.” Maria walks to the front door to see them and laughs at their conversation, “Okay you two. Theo, you better go catch the bus.”

She smiles and hugs Maria and Eliza, “Bye bye mommy. Bye Maria.” They hug her back and smile. Eliza kisses her forehead, “Be a good girl, okay? I love you.” Theodosia giggles, “I love you too momma.” She runs out the door and gets onto the school bus.

Eliza smiles at Maria and she smiles back. “She’s getting so big. It’s hard to imagine that she’s ten now.” Maria kisses her cheek, “It’s amazing we’ve been together for ten years now.”

She grins, “Speaking of which, since it’s Friday, do you want to go out tonight? Theodosia can go to Peggy. They love spending time together.”

Maria nods, smiling happily, “Sounds like fun. What time should I be ready?” Eliza wraps her arms around her and pecks her lips, “5:30 sound okay?”

She smiles, “Sounds perfect. I’ll be ready, babe.” She pecks her lips and turns to grab her purse. “I’ll be home around four today. I was asked early this morning to stay a bit later. An hour and a half is the perfect time to drive and get ready.

Eliza smiles, “I’ll see you then babe. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Maria smiles back and walks out the door to her car. She drives off to her workplace.

Eliza runs to her room and grabs the engagement ring and box from the bottom of her underwear drawer. She opens it and grins, giggling a bit to herself. She then shuts it and holds it close to her chest. “Mrs. Maria Schuyler, you’re mine.” She smiles up at the ceiling.


	6. Goodbye Theo, Hello Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Maria get ready for their night and drop Theo off at the Schuyler place with Peggy.

Evening falls extremely slowly. It was finally 4:30 and Eliza was finishing up gathering activities for Theodosia and a set of pajamas to be with Peggy for the night. After, she hops in the shower and gets ready for her night with Maria. She gets the ring and box out of her drawer and puts it in the purse she’d use for the night.

She throws on a little bit of makeup and Maria comes into the bedroom. She kicks off her work shoes and undresses before pecking Eliza’s lips. “You look gorgeous babe.” Eliza smiles at Maria then smirks, “You look beautiful too. Theo is staying over with my sister if you uh...want to have some extra fun tonight.” Maria blushes and giggles a bit, “ _ That  _ sounds like a lovely idea. I’m going to hop in the shower and get ready. I won’t wear too much clothing so it’s easier for you later.” She winks and walks to the bathroom, moving her hips sexily. Eliza giggles and finishes her makeup, then puts her jewelry and shoes on. 

Maria comes out of the shower ten minutes later and gets dressed, throws on a small bit of natural makeup and gets her shoes on.

Eliza looks at her and smiles, “Aw babe. You look beautiful.” Maria smiles back, “Thank you. Now let’s go.”

They walk out to the living room where Theodosia sat, playing with a doll. Eliza smiles at her, “Hey sweetheart, it’s time to go. Are you ready to stay with Aunt Peggy?”

Theo hops up from the couch, “Yeah. I want to see Auntie!”

Eliza and Maria giggle. “Then let’s go.” Eliza smiles and opens the door. They all walk out together. Theodosia gets in the back while Maria and Eliza sit in the front. Liza drives to the old Schuyler house and parks in the driveway. She gets out and grabs Theodosia from the back, grabbing all of her stuff too. They walk up to the front door and knock. 

Peggy runs downstairs as soon as she hears the first knock and opens the door. “Hey little one. Hi Eliza.” She smiles brightly and opens the door wider. They walk in and Theo hugs Peggy. “Awww” She giggles and hugs her back. “We’re going to have soooo much fun while mommy has a good night, okay?”

Theo smiles up at her “Okay.” and runs off to play. Eliza then hugs Peggy. “Thank you so much for taking care of her. It’s a really special night.” She pulls the ring out of her purse and shows it to Peggy. 

She squeals happily, “Ahh I’m so happy for you. I hope she says yes. Then you guys will actually be a full family.” Eliza laughs quietly, “Thank you Peggy. Although I’m not sure our family is complete yet. I think while Maria’s at work on Monday and Theo is at school, I’m going to get inseminated to have another child. I think I’m ready for it and Maria has been talking for a little about having another child with me, so I can surprise her and Theodosia can have a little sibling.” She says it quietly so Theo can’t hear.

Peggy hugs her again, “They’ll both be excited, I’m sure.” She nods, “I hope so. Now I gave Theo a bag with her pyjamas and some activities. She’ll be fine. You’re so good at taking care of her.” Peggy smiles, “Thank you Lizzie. I’ll be good with her. Now go have fun. I’ve got her for the night. Enjoy yourselves.”

She smiles back, “Thank you.” Peggy then calls to Theo, “Theo come say goodnight to your momma.” She comes running in and hugs her tight. She looks up, “I love you mommy.” Eliza hugs her back, “I love you too. Be good.” She kisses her head and plays with her hair a bit before letting go. “I’ll pick you up in the morning. I love you.” She says again. Theo smiles and waves “I love you too momma. Bye bye.” She giggles and opens the door. “Bye bye baby.” She then walks out and gets back in the car.


	7. It's Our Night. Enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Maria have some adult fun then get a little naughty in the bedroom.

She smiles at Maria, “There. Now we can go chill out. I know I could use a drink or two. The night is ours.” Maria nods, grinning, “And I can’t wait to spend it all with you.” She kisses her cheek and Eliza starts driving to the nearby club.

They get there and get out. Both make sure they have their ID’s and walk in, hand in hand.

The two women stand in the middle of the crowd, dancing their asses off. They listen to the music and Maria goes off to grab them each a drink. She comes back five minutes later and hands it to Eliza. She grins, “Thank you baby.” She grins back before taking a sip, “You’re welcome.” They drink their drinks and have a round or two more before starting to get a little tipsy. Maria spins on the dance floor so she’s behind Eliza and glides her hands over Liza’s waist. She starts grinding into her to the beat of the music. Eliza giggles and puts her hands over Maria’s, then sticks her ass out a bit to meet their bodies together. Maria smiles and grinds into her harder, the feeling turning her on. She moans softly and kisses the back of Eliza’s neck deeply, biting down a little.

Eliza blushes, moaning a bit. She giggles, “Baby, do that later. We’ll have that fun tonight. I want to take you somewhere really quick.Come on.”

She grabs Maria’s hand and takes her to a quieter area away from the people. Maria giggles, “What are we doing?” Eliza sets her purse to the side and grabs the small box from it. She kneels in front of Maria and she gasps. “Liza? What are you doing?”

Eliza looks up at her, “Maria Lewis, since the day we met in 10th grade, I’ve fallen in love with you a little more each day. Despite my struggles, I want to continue our journey with our daughter and complete this family. Will you please marry me?”

Maria starts to cry and nods quickly. “Yes yes Eliza! I will!” Eliza giggles and slides the ring on Maria’s finger.She hugs her tight and kisses her lips. Maria cups her face in her hands, still crying softly. She pulls away moments after. “Eliza, you have no idea how happy I am right now. This is amazing.” She giggles and looks at the ring on her hand.

“But I was going to do the same thing to you.” She kneels and pulls her own ring out of her purse. Eliza starts to cry herself and she nods before Maria says a word.

Maria then slides the ring on Eliza’s finger and hugs her tight again. “I love you so much.” Eliza responds, smiling widely, “I love you too.” They kiss each other softly and then pull away a few seconds after. Maria blushes, “We should go home and celebrate. I know you know what I mean.”

Eliza smirks in a giggle, “Yeah let’s go.” She takes her hand and they go out to car. She drives home and they run inside like young children. Maria goes straight to the bed while Eliza slowly makes her way to the bedroom and lays down on the bed with a fake yawn. “Mmmm I think I might be too tired for sex tonight. We should hold it off for the next time we’re free.”

Maria pouts, “You promised me.” Liza giggles and then rolls on top of Maria. She bends down while grinding into her and kisses her lips softly and passionately. She kisses back deeply, suppressing a moan.

 She grinds into Maria harder and starts trailing kisses from her lips, to her jawline, to her neck. Maria responds by moaning softly in pleasure. Liza slowly and slightly gets off of her lap then pulls her dress up and off, along with her bra. “Aww babe. You’re so beautiful.” Maria smiles, “Thank you baby.” She proceeds to lower on top of her. She plays with one of her breasts and sucks on the other. Maria moans, her head coming back against the pillow. Liza giggles, vibrating against her chest as Maria moans a bit more, “Baby I’m so ready for you.”

Eliza smirks, “Are you now?” Mari nods, “Very much so.”

Liza giggles and gets off the bed. She goes to her dresser and pulls out a strap on, taking off her clothes and putting it on. Maria giggles airily and watches her, “Baby doll, what are you doing?” She turns around and crawls back in the bed, “If you’re wet enough we can have extra fun.” She giggles and nods, “Baby, I’m definitely wet for you right now.”

Eliza smirks, “Good. I love tasting your salty sweetness.” Maria blushes and pulls her underwear off, throwing it to the floor. She lies on her back and smirks at Eliza, “I’m so ready for you.”

Liza giggles and sits in the bed, straddling Maria. She runs her hands over her stomach, “You’re so naughty sometimes.”

Maria rolls her head around her neck, speaking lowly, “I love being naughty for you.” Eliza bites her lip and goes into Maria without warning, pumping in and out kind of quickly. Maria gasps in an airy moan, “Oh Liza.” She continues, getting faster and faster with every moan Maria made. In the end, Eliza and Maria both fall asleep in exhaustion, cuddling in each other’s arms

The next morning, Eliza and Maria wake up, cuddling with each other, both naked. Eliza giggles, “We had a lot of fun last night, I can tell.” Maria blushes, “Yeah.”

Eliza gets up out of the bed and walks towards the bathroom, “I’m going to get ready and go pick Theo up. I’m sure she had a good night too.” Maria nods and snuggles into the bed, “I’ll be here. I’ll get ready when you’re gone. We can spend the day together as a family.” She grins at the word family.

Liza nods with a smile and hops in the shower. Minutes later she gets out and gets dressed, then drives to get Theo. She pulls into the driveway and gets out. She goes to the door and knocks.

Peggy answers and smiles at her, “Hey Eliza. How was your night?” Eliza smiles back and holds out her hand, showing her ring “It was awesome!” Peggy squeals “Oh my gosh! She did it too?!”

Eliza nods happily, “I’m so happy. We’ve dreamt about this for years.” Peggy hugs her tight, “Theo will be so excited. And she can be the flower girl when it comes time.”

Liza hugs her back, “And I’m hoping to have another little one soon too. I’ll know about a week after Monday when I go to get inseminated and all. I’ve never done it obviously so I hope it works.”

Peggy smiles wider, “I hope it works too. I’ll get to be an aunt of another little one.”


	8. This Isn't the One From Ten Years Ago?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza gives Maria the surprise of life all over again.

Monday comes and Eliza waits for Maria and Theodosia to leave before she gets ready and goes to the clinic. She gets inseminated and the doctor tells her everything she needs to know, then she goes off on her way and lives the day as normal. 

 A week later Eliza wakes up before anyone else and sneaks off to the bathroom to take a pregnancy test. It comes back positive and she cries a little in happiness. She then goes to take a shower and gets ready for the day. She goes to make breakfast, the positive test sitting in a hidden spot.

Maria wakes up and sees Eliza not there, thinking she got a head start. She gets ready herself and goes to the kitchen for breakfast. She hugs Eliza from behind and kisses her cheek, “Good morning babe.” Liza giggles, “Good morning, love.”

She lets go and sits at the table, starting to read the paper. Eliza gives Maria her morning coffee then grabs the test. 

She puts her arms around Maria’s neck and grins, the test in front of them both “Surprise.” 

Maria goes wide eyed, “Babe, i-is this a new one? This isn’t the one from ten years ago?” Eliza keeps grinning and shakes her head, “I thought it was time for Theo to have a sibling. I went to the clinic last Monday and got inseminated.”

Maria jumps up and hugs her, crying a bit, “Oh my god baby. You’re pregnant again?” Eliza nods and hugs her back, kissing her cheek, “We’ve been talking about it, I know. I thought it was finally time to go again.” 

She keeps crying, “I love you so much.” Eliza rubs her back, “I love you too Maria.” She then looks at Eliza excitedly, “How do we tell Theodosia?”

Eliza smiles, “I saw an idea once. We get a few baby items like a bottle, a onesie and maybe a pacifier, and put them on her bed. When she gets home from school, she’ll go to her bedroom and look at her bed, then she’ll come out wondering what it’s for.” Maria nods, “Then you’ll tell her that she’s going to be a big sister, I’m guessing?”

Eliza smiles, nodding her head “Exactly. I’ll wait a little bit till my belly grows and then she can see it for real. She’s going to be so excited.”

Maria hugs her tight, “ _ I’m  _ excited too. I get to be a mommy all over again.” Liza giggles, “Yeah. And I get to deal with all of the pain again.” Maria scrunches her face, “Ewww all that again.”

Liza smiles, “But it’s all worth it.”


	9. I Get to be a Big Sister?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia learns how important she'll be for the future.

A few months later, Eliza’s stomach starts growing. It was slightly round and enough of a difference to show that she was pregnant for the second time. She goes to the store and gets the items she mentioned to Maria then returns home and sets them on Theodosia’s bed.

A little later, Maria comes home before Theo and goes to Eliza in the kitchen. She pecks Liza’s lips then bends down to kiss her stomach. She stands up after, “Hello my love. How are you feeling?”

She smiles, “I’m feeling okay. I got sick this morning but...I went to the store and got the stuff to surprise Theo.” 

Maria nods, grinning, “She should be home soon. She’ll be so excited to have a sibling.”

Theodosia gets off of the bus and runs in the house to the kitchen. She hugs Maria and Eliza tight, “Hi Momma.” They hug her back, winking at each other in secret. Eliza speaks and kisses the top of Theo’s head, “Hi sweetheart. How was school?”

She giggles, “It was so much fun. Chloe and I played tag at recess.” 

Liza chuckles, “Sounds like fun.” She then bends down in front of her, “Hey there’s a surprise on your bed. Go look at it and then bring it out here, okay?” Theo nods, “Okay momma.” Then she runs off to her room.

She looks at her bed and notices the few items, entirely confused on what they’re for. She picks them up in her little arms and brings them out to Maria and Eliza. “Mommy?” She sets the items on the floor and looks at them, then looks up at Eliza, “I’m not a baby.”

Eliza bites her lip and kneels next to Theodosia, “Feel my belly.” She looks at her confused but does it anyways, “Why momma?” 

Liza grins, “That’s your baby brother or baby sister.” Theo looked at Eliza and looked as though she wanted to cry, “Momma?” 

Eliza nods, “I’m pregnant. You’re going to be a big sister.” Theo screams and hugs her tight, “I get to have a sister or brother?” Eliza nods, smiling, and hugs her back, “Yes baby girl, you do.”

Maria grins and picks Theodosia up in her arms, “And we both will love you the same. You don’t have to worry about that.” She giggles, “Okay momma.” Maria sets her down again.  


	10. Joshua Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodosia tries to be a helpful sister and tells her mother something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized only after publishing the story that the entire ending is messed up with ages and the way Theodosia acts, as well as some of the pregnancy details with Eliza. As a disclaimer, this is my first ever fanfic I've posted and I've never been too strong of a writer. I'm working on advancing my writings and will be adding a new one soon. Previews will be coming up in a few weeks before I head back to school on 9-17-17. Thank you to all of those who read and either commented or gave me kudos, even though it's not the best thing you've probably ever read. Again, as a disclaimer, I am trying to work on how to advance my writings. Thank you so much!!

In another six months, Eliza has her second child, a boy whom they named Joshua Alexander. Theodosia is a happy little 11 year old and loves him dearly.

Little Joshua starts to cry early in the morning one day and Theodosia wakes up to attend to him.

She creeps into his bedroom and looks through the open slats of the crib. She rubs the bottom of his tiny foot and he calms down. Theo giggles at him before Eliza walks in. She looks at the two and grins. “Theo, you’re so sweet with him,” she whispers and Theodosia turns to face her mother. “Hi momma. He was crying. I wanted to help.”

Eliza giggles softly and picks Josh up out of the crib. She points Theodosia to a chair, “Go sit there and I’ll show you how else you can help.” Theo sits in the small chair, “Okay momma.”

She nods, “Good. Can you hold Josh so I can grab a bottle? He’s hungry. You can help feed him too.” Theo nods excitedly and holds her arms out. Eliza places him gently in her arms and kisses both of their heads. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” She walks out of the room and goes to the kitchen to warm up a bottle. 

Theodosia sits in the rocking chair, cradling her baby brother and singing to him softly, “I’m a little butterfly. Spread my colorful wings. Even though I’m small and frail, I can do most anything.” 

Eliza walks back in about ten minutes later and hands the bottle to Theo, “Do you know how to feed her?” She nods and places the bottle to the child’s mouth, and he starts to drink quickly. She giggles loudly, “Momma, look!”

Eliza smiles, “Shhhh don’t wake momma up. She needs her sleep.” 

Theo giggles softer, “Sorry mommy.” She looks down at Josh again and kisses his forehead, “I love you baby brother.” 

Liza smiles widely but softly at the sight. “You’re a good big sister. When he grows up, he’ll thank you for that. I’ve learned that with your aunts over the years.”

Theo nods in understanding and finishes feeding Joshua. She sets the bottle down again and cradles him in her arms once more, until he falls asleep.

She looks up at Eliza, “Momma?” 

Liza looks back at her, “Yes sweetheart?”

“When I’m older, I want to be just like you. I want to be a mommy.”

“Awwwww.” Eliza kneels to the side of the chair and kisses Theo’s cheek. “ _ You  _ will be a wonderful mommy. I can tell you that already.”  


End file.
